matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 2014 Matchbox
'List of 2014 Matchbox' There are 6 different world segments for 2014 are MBX City, MBX Showcase, MBX Construction, MBX Emergency & Airport, MBX Outdoor and MBX Terrain. There are only 32 new tools (both are 31 new castings and 1 altered casting) for the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 lineup. We have a 14 5-packs now have a again now are all 4 5-packs (now including with 4 exclusive vehicles and 1 mainline vehicle), other 2 5-packs (now including with 3 exclusive vehicles and 2 mainline vehicles) and other 9 5-packs (now including with all 5 mainline vehicles from the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 issue, not the exclusive vehicle). To see all list of the 2014 5-packs (with 4 exclusive vehicles & 1 mainline vehicle for all 8 5-packs, 3 exclusive vehicles & 2 mainline vehicles for all other 2 5-packs and all 5 mainline vehicles for all 4 5-packs), go to List of 2014 5-Packs. MBxxx - New Castings For 2014, x2 - Recolor Mean Will Be Released With 2 Different Versions/Colors 1-120 Series Recolor (version 2s) in all 6 different world segments! *MBX City (6 recolors in this world segments!) *MBX Showcase (4 recolors in this world segments!) *MBX Construction (6 recolors in this world segments!) *MBX Emergency & Airport (3 recolors in this world segments!) *MBX Outdoor (8 recolors in this world segments!) *MBX Terrain (6 recolors in this world segments!) 'MBX City' *MB1 MB865 Torque Titan 1/20 *MB2 MB873 International Armored Van 2/20 *'MB3 MBxxx Donut Truck N/L 3/10' *MB4 MB887 Two-Story Bus 4/10 *MB5 MB893 BMW 1M 5/20 *MB6 MB813 SWAT Truck 6/20 *MB7 MB889 Food Truck 7/20 *MB8 MB815 2011 Cadillac CTS Coupe 8/20 x2 *'MB9 MBxxx USPS Mail Truck 9/20' *'MB10 MBxxx MBX Money Truck N/L 10/20' *'MB11 MBxxx 2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 11/20 x2' *MB12 MB861 Volkswagen Type 34 Karmann Ghia Convertible 12/20 x2 *MB13 MB188 GMC Wrecker 13/20 *MB14 MB??? MBX Convertible 14/20 x2 *MB15 MB810 1971 Pontiac Firebird Formula 15/20 x2 *MB16 MB850 Garbage Grinder Garbage Truck 16/20 *MB17 MB839 Urban Tow Truck 17/20 *MB18 MB517 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept 18/20 *MB19 MB814 Aqua King 19/20 x2 *MB20 MB328 1970 Chevy El Camino 20/20 'MBX Showcase' *MB21 MB755 Pierce Dash Fire Engine 1/20 *MB22 MB515 2000 Corvette Convertible 2/20 *'MB23 MBxxx 2014 Chevy Corvette C7 3/20' *'MB24 MBxxx 1986 BMW 6-Series 4/20 x2' *'MB25 MBxxx 2013 Ford Escape 5/20' *MB26 MB500 1955 Cadillac Fleetwood 6/20 *MB27 MB??? MBX Coupe 7/20 *MB28 MB595 TVR Tuscan S 8/20 *MB29 MB817 Ford F-550 Super Duty Fire Pumper 9/20 *MB30 MB *MB31 MB *MB32 MB *MB33 MB *MB34 MB *MB35 MB *MB36 MB *MB37 MB *MB38 MB *'MB39 MBxxx 19/20' *'MB40 MBxxx 20/20' 'MBX Airport Action' *MB21 MBxxx MBX Airport Truck (generic) (new castings for 2014) 1/10 *MB22 MB372 Chevy Transport Bus 2/10 *MB23 MB881 Blaze Blitzer 3/10 *MB24 MB796 Hazard Squad 4/10 *MB25 MB877 International Pumper 5/10 *MB26 MB630 2005 Chevy Corvette C6 6/10 *MB27 MB695 Utlility/Gas Tanker 7/10 *MB28 MB862 '66 Dodge A-100 Pickup 8/10 *MB29 MBxxx Scania Airport Fire Truck (new castings for 2014) 9/10 *MB30 MB515 2000 Corvette Convertible 10/10 'MBX Emergency' *MB31 MB866 Flame Smasher (x2) 1/10 *MB32 MBxxx Toyota Hiace Japanese Ambulance (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB33 MB895 Road Raider (x2) 3/10 *MB34 MB420 Chevy Impala Police 4/10 *MB35 MBxxx International Ambulance (new castings for 2014) (x2) 5/10 *MB36 MB821 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor 6/10 *MB37 MB846 2012 Dodge Charger Police Pursuit 7/10 *MB38 MBxxx Toyota Dyna Japanese Fire Truck (new castings for 2014) 8/10 *MB39 MBxxx 1993 Chevy Caprice Police (new castings for 2014) 9/10 *MB40 MB867 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Police 10/10 'MBX Showcase' *MB41 MB755 Pierce Dash Fire Engine 1/10 *MB42 MBxxx 1969 AMC AMX Javelin (new castings for 2014) (x2) 2/10 *MB43 MBxxx 2014 Chevy Impala (new castings for 2014) 3/10 *MB44 MB??? BMW R1200 GS Motorcycle 4/10 *MB45 MB810 1971 Pontiac Firebird Formula 5/10 *MB46 MB567 Cadillac Escalade 6/10 *MB47 MB861 VW Type 34 Karmann Ghia Convertible (x2) 7/10 *MB48 MB774b 2009 Toyota Prius Taxi (altered casting) (x2) 8/10 *MB49 MBxxx Renault Scenic Wind (new castings for 2014) (x2) 9/10 *MB50 MB860 2012 Ford Explorer Interceptor 10/10 'MBX Construction' *MB51 MB884 Dump Dozer 1/10 *MB52 MBxxx Oshkosh Dump Truck (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB53 MB840 Water Hauler 3/10 *MB54 MB886 Ground Grinder 4/10 *MB55 MBxxx Toyota Dump Truck (new castings for 2014) 5/10 *MB56 MB828 Pit King (x2) 6/10 *MB57 MB703 Tractor 7/10 *MB58 MBxxx Buster Big Bulldozer (generic) (new castings for 2014) (x2) 8/10 *MB59 MB789 Skidster 9/10 *MB60 MB605 Ford Explorer Sport Trac 10/10 'MBX Terrain' *MB61 MB??? Questor (x2) 1/10 *MB62 MBxxx 1995 Suzuki Sidekick (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB63 MB890 Amphi-Flyer 3/10 *MB64 MB398 1999 Chevy Silverado Pickup 4/10 *MB65 MB863 Vantom (x2) 5/10 *MB66 MBxxx 2013 Ford Escape (new castings for 2014) 6/10 *MB67 MBxxx 2010 Toyota Tundra (new castings for 2014) (x2) 7/10 *MB68 MB486 1998 Jeep Wrangler Camper With Luggage 8/10 *MB69 MB837 Ford F-550 Super Duty Fire Truck 9/10 *MB70 MBxxx 4x4 Mission Buggy (generic) (new castings for 2014) (x2) 10/10 'MBX Street Cars' *MB71 MB517 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept 1/10 *MB72 MBxxx 2010 Chevy Camaro SS (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB73 MB555 Porsche 911 Turbo 3/10 *MB74 MB??? MBX Coupe (x2) 4/10 *MB75 MBxxx 2013 Dodge Dart (new castings for 2014) 5/10 *MB76 MBxxx 2014 Chevy Corvette C7 (new castings for 2014) (x2) 6/10 *MB77 MB585 Pontiac Vibe 7/10 *MB78 MB872 BMW X5 8/10 *MB79 MB822 MINI Cooper S Convertible (x2) 9/10 *MB80 MB729 2007 Porsche 911 GT3 'MBX Beach' *MB81 MB675 Porsche Cayenne Turbo 1/10 *MB82 MB589 Dodge Ram SRT-10 2/10 *MB83 MB546 Chevy Avalanche 3/10 *MB84 MBxxx Beach Truggy (generic) (new castings for 2014) (x2) 4/10 *MB85 MB168 Jeep Cherokee 5/10 *MB86 MB479 Ford Panel Van 6/10 *MB87 MB875 Hydroplane 7/10 *MB88 MB??? Whiplash (x2) 8/10 *MB89 MB815 Cadillac CTS Coupe 9/10 *MB90 MB771 '08 Ford E-350 Ambulance 10/10 'MBX Classics' *MB91 MB758 '54 Jaguar XK120SE 1/10 *MB92 MBxxx 1951 Hudson Hornet (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB93 MB843 Classic Seagrave Fire Engine 3/10 *MB94 MB784 '43 Jeep Willys (x2) 4/10 *MB95 MB667 Austin FX London Taxi (x2) 5/10 *MB96 MB328 1970 Chevy El Camino 6/10 *MB97 MBxxx 1967 Toyota 2000GT (new castings for 2014) (x2) 7/10 *MB98 MB858 1956 Buick Century Police 8/10 *MB99 MBxxx 1969 Oldsmobile Toronado (new castings for 2014) (x2) 9/10 *MB100 MB762 1972 Lotus Europa Special (x2) 10/10 'MBX Outdoor' *MB101 MB524 Land Rover Discovery 1/10 *MB102 MB249 Chevy K-1500 4x4 Pickup 2/10 *MB103 MB756 MBX Motor Home 3/10 *MB104 MB878 Jeep Wrangler 4x4 4/10 *MB105 MBxxx Jungle Truck (generic) (new castings for 2014) (x2) 5/10 *MB106 MB751 Subaru Impreza WRX Police 6/10 *MB107 MB836 Jeep Wrangler Superlift (x2) 7/10 *MB108 MBxxx 2014 Chevy Silverado (new castings for 2014) 8/10 *MB109 MB805 '85 Toyota 4Runner 9/10 *MB110 MB879 Isuzu Amigo 10/10 'MBX Desert' *MB111 MB767 Quick Sander 1/10 *MB112 MBxxx Winch Challenger (generic) (new castings for 2014) 2/10 *MB113 MB762 1978 Dodge Monaco Police Car 3/10 *MB114 MB768 1968 Toyota Land Cruiser FJ40 4/10 *MB115 MB526 Hummer H2 SUV Concept 5/10 *MB116 MB825 Road Tripper 6/10 *MB117 MB731 Baja Bandit 7/10 *MB118 MB781 Rock Shocker (x2) 8/10 *MB119 MBxxx Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 (new castings for 2014) (x2) 9/10 *MB120 MB569 4x4 Buggy 10/10 'Additional 2014 Releases' *List of 2014 9/10-packs (9-Pack in USA and 10-Pack in ROW only) *List of 2014 5-Packs *List of 2014 Mission Force Sets *List of 2014 Working Rigs *List of 2014 Skybusters Category:Volkswagen Amatok Brazilian Police Category:2014 Matchbox Category:Lamborghini Category:2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe Category:List of 2014 5-Packs Category:List of 2014 9/10-packs